Amurella and a prince  ala greek?
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Sorry guys this isn't a new story it's just the greek version of Amurella and a prince.I hope someone wll read it!


**Μαριαν :Γεια σας παιδία! Αυτή είναι η ελληνική εκδοχή της ιστορίας μου ****Amurella****and****a****prince****.Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει!**

Μια φορά και έναν καιρό , σε ένα μακρινό βασίλειο ζούσε ένας πρίγκιπας ,το όνομα του ήταν Kukai.

O Kukai είχε καστανά μαλλιά και σμαραγδένια μάτια , λάτρευε τα σπορ και συχνά το έσκαγε από το παλάτι, για να παίξει ποδόσφαιρο με τους φίλους του.

Μια μέρα λοιπόν:

Ο Kukai βγήκε θυμωμένος από το παλάτι.' Τον μισώ ! ' σκέφτηκε.

Ας δούμε τι έγινε:

_**Αναδρομή**_

_«Kukai , είσαι 15 χρονών είναι η ώρα να παντρευτείς.» είπε ο Βασιλιάς __Tadase__._

_«Μα πατέρα , δεν θέλω να παντρευτώ!» του αντιμίλησε ο Kukai._

_«Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή γιέ μου. Αύριο θα γίνει ένας χορός στο παλάτι ,που θα είναι καλεσμένες όλες οι κοπέλες του βασιλείου και θα διαλέξεις μια από αυτές να γίνει γυναίκα σου.» απάντησε ο βασιλιάς._

**Kukai.**

«Τον μισώ! Πως μπόρεσε να μου το κάνει αυτό! Πρέπει να ηρεμήσω . Αα το βρήκα θα πάω να παίξω ποδόσφαιρο με τους φίλους μου αυτό πάντα με ηρεμεί.» και ξεκίνησα για το γήπεδο.

Όταν έφτασα εκεί είδα τους φίλους μου ξαπλωμένους στο γρασίδι. Τους πλησίασα .

«Ε παιδιά , τι λέτε να παίξουμε λίγο ποδόσφαιρο;» πρότεινα.

«Ωραία ιδέα! Ας παίξουμε !» είπε ο Daichi.

Αρχίσαμε να παίζουμε. Κάποια στιγμή έκανα ,ένα δυνατό σουτ και η μπάλα εξαφανίστηκε στο δάσος.

«Kukai πήγαινε να βρεις την μπάλα αμέσως!» διάταξε o ξάδερφος μου Nagihiko.

«Καλά καλά πάω ,πως κάνεις έτσι;» του απάντησα και μπήκα στο δάσος.

Άρχισα να ψάχνω την μπάλα , ενώ προχωρούσα άκουσα μια φωνή να λέει «Άου το κεφάλι μου!» ακολούθησα την φωνή και αντίκρισα ένα όμορφο κορίτσι στην ηλικία μου με ροζ μαλλιά και χρυσαφένια μάτια.

«Είσαι εντάξει;» την ρώτησα.

«Είμαι εντάξει αλλά νιώθω λίγο ζαλισμένη.» είπε η κοπέλα και λιποθύμησε.

«Θεέ μου πρέπει να την βοηθήσω!» σκέφτηκα και την πήρα στην πλάτη μου και ξεκίνησα για το ιατρείο που ήταν εδώ κοντά.

**10 λεπτά αργότερα**

«Ουφ τα κατάφερα!» σκέφτηκα και χτύπησα την πόρτα του ιατρείου.

«Περάστε!» ακούστηκε μια αντρική φωνή από μέσα.

Άνοιξα την πόρτα και είπα «Συγνώμη αλλά βρήκα αυτήν την κοπέλα αναίσθητη ,μπορείτε ν τη βοηθήσετε;»

Ο γιατρός έβαλε το κορίτσι σε ένα κρεβάτι κι άρχισε να την εξετάζει .Μετά από λίγη ώρα μου εξήγησε «Είναι καλά νεαρέ, απλώς είχε έναν δυνατό πονοκέφαλο ,τίποτε άλλο.»

«Ευτυχώς!» είπα ανακουφισμένος .

Τότε η κοπέλα άνοιξε τα μάτια της «Πού βρίσκομαι ;Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμάμαι είναι να είμαι σε ένα δάσος. Πώς βρέθηκα εδώ ; » αναρωτήθηκε.

« Αυτός ο νεαρός σε βρήκε αναίσθητη στο δάσος και σε έφερε εδώ.» της απάντησε ο γιατρός , δείχνοντας προς τα μένα.

Το κορίτσι με κοίταξε «.Σε ευχαριστώ Ελπίζω να μην σου δημιούργησα προβλήματα.»

«Όχι δεν μου δημιουργήσατε κανένα απολύτως πρόβλημα Χάρηκα που σε βοήθησα ! »είπα κοκκινίζοντας ελαφρά.

«Για να σου το ανταποδώσω θα σε κεράσω ένα γεύμα . Τί λες;»

Μόλις το είπε αυτό το στομάχι μου γουργούρισε. Κοκκίνισα.

«Νομίζω αυτό απαντάει στην ερώτηση σου.» είπα ντροπιασμένος.

Η κοπέλα γέλασε και με οδήγησε προς τα έξω.

Πριν φύγω χαιρέτισα το γιατρό.

«Αντίο, σας ευχαριστούμε για την βοήθεια σας!»

«Κανένα πρόβλημα νεαρέ , άλλωστε αυτή είναι η δουλεία μου. Αντίο!»

Περπατήσαμε λίγο και τότε συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν ήξερα το όνομά της.

«Συγνώμη μήπως θα μπορούσες να μου πεις το όνομα σου; Εμένα με λένε Kukai.»

«Φυσικά! Με λένε Amurella , όμως οι περισσότεροι με φωνάζουν Amu.» μου απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

« Έμαθες για τον αυριανό χορό;» την ρώτησα.

«Ποιον χορό;» με ρώτησε ενώ με κοίταζε απορημένη.

«Ο βασιλιάς διοργανώνει έναν χορό , για να επιλέξει ο πρίγκιπας νύφη.» της εξήγησα.

«Αχ μακάρι να μπορούσα να δω τον πρίγκιπα από κοντά.» ευχήθηκε η Amu.

'Που να ξερές ότι στέκεται δίπλα σου.' Σκέφτηκα και χαμογέλασα.

«Τέλος πάντων. Τι λες θα πάς;»

«Θα προσπαθήσω.»

Εκείνη την στιγμή είδα 2 στρατιώτες του πατέρα μου. 'Θα πρέπει να με ψάχνουν. Πρέπει να γυρίσω στο παλάτι γρήγορα!'

«Εεμ συγνώμη , τελικά δε θα μπορέσω να φάω μαζί σου. Ίσως κάποια άλλη φορά.Γεία θα σε δω στο χορό!» είπα ενώ έτρεχα προς το παλάτι.

Σύντομα έφτασα στο παλάτι.' Ελπίζω να είναι στον χορό αύριο .Νιώθω τυχερός που την γνώρισα.' είπα αναφερόμενος στην Αmu.

**Τέλος του πρώτου κεφαλαίου!**

**Μάριαν : Πως σας φαίνετε; Νομίζω ότι είναι αρκετά καλό .Σας παρακαλώ πέστε μου την γνώμη σας .Αντίο!**


End file.
